


Style

by mimitachikavvas



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitachikavvas/pseuds/mimitachikavvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi and Yamato just look good together, okay? (Not beta'd, very rushed, just for fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

Mimi loved the way they looked together, the way his blonde hair and her pink hair looked when they were tangled in each other’s arms. The way their blazers matched (albeit they had to), and her red bow tie bounced when he picked her up after classes had let out. She yearned for that scene each day; like a scientist, she manipulated the variables so it would often happen.

And Mimi could be forgetful person when details were small, so it was very easy to believe she would have forgotten where she was meant to meet Yamato. And somehow he always wandered out to the courtyard; she could see him from her hiding place above and would swiftly move to run down stairs and look all surprised to see him before running into his arms.

On a Tuesday -- Mimi’s least favorite day of the week -- she needed this more than ever. Yamato was catching on so she had to be sneaky about it. So she met him in the hallway after class had ended. She could still get her fix, whether he saw her first or not.

“I’ll be quick, I just need to grab a few things, okay?” she told him, bouncing and kissing him on the cheek. Oh boy, how she loved that.

“Mmm,” Yamato mumbled, putting his hand in her hair and stroking it before walking off in the other direction.

Mimi walked along, a bit of a bounce in her step, and ducked into a classroom. She pulled out her cellphone and sent a few texts to friends back in New York, before going to her lookout spot. There he was, waiting for her. She darted this time, making her way down the stairs but slowing herself down towards the bottom.

It was time to make her entrance, she swung open the door, looked around like she had no clue where Yamato was before -- Aha! she found him. She started her run, and darted towards him, slowing a bit before jumping into his arms. He was very ready for her.

“You like to make a scene, don’t you?” he said, holding her up high and Mimi wondered if maybe he could achieve muscles like Taichi from doing this. She hoped so, and it washed away thoughts of him having found her out.

“Yes, I do,” she admitted. But not sheepishly, never sheepishly. And in that moment, she kissed him again, holding on a little bit longer than before.

“We’ll never go out of style,” she whispered in his ear, starving for a private place where they could continue.


End file.
